


An Answer He Will Never Question

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gangbang, Lots of Cum, M/M, dubcon, noncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 09:59:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1775056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tavros seeks answers</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Answer He Will Never Question

 

            It is said to be normal for a young troll to wonder about the bulges of others. Tavros himself is no exception. When he was younger he asked his lusus about his bulge and whether other bulges were similar. To this day Tavros never understood his lusus’s answer. Now he was spending an eternity in the dream bubbles with questions he could never know the answers to. Of course they would only be like that if he didn’t do something. He decided to ask a “friend.”

            Or whomever that could pass up as a friend to Tavros anyway.

            After thinking it over, he decided Sollux or rather multiples of him were the best choice for answering his question on bulges. What he didn’t expect from the five Solluxes was for them to simply laugh at him. However an unseen force was at work.

            Tavros was about to leave when the Solluxes grabbed him and were suddenly silent. Their eyes glowed and they began to strip down. Tavros got one of his questions answered and was surprised at the slowly erecting double-bulges of the Solluxes. But he wanted another answer.

            What the hell was going on?

            They began to slowly strip him down forcefully. Before he could even shout out for help and for them to stop, Tavros was forcefully bent over by one of the Sollux who immediately pushed his double-bulge into Tavros.

            Being fucked by an erect double-bulge was an answer that Tavros never knew he wanted. A part of him wished that this horrible experience was going to be over but part of him was enjoying this greatly. His own bulge was slowly erected. He was still held tightly by the Solluxes but try as he might he kept looking at the other eight bulges around him. He hated himself for thinking to even try them out. When suddenly a Sollux moved in front of him and gestured him to suck one of his bulges.

            Tavros gulped and went for it.

            The taste of Sollux’s bulge was slowly becoming an acquired taste for Tavros who sucked the bulge with gusto. He told himself that this wasn’t so bad. Especially the taste of pre-cum on his tongue and the warmth of the pre-cum that went on his face from the Sollux’s other bulge.

            The anal he was receiving was slowly becoming more harder and violent as he slowly realized they were using their Psiionics to float him up. His legs spread greatly, he felt one of the Solluxes pushing him upwards making Tavros’s back leaning on the Sollux currently fucking him. Another Sollux stood in front of him and decided to join in with the anal. Tavros moaned as another two bulges entered him.

            The four bulges were tight in him but he couldn’t stop moaning from the excitement he was receiving. The other three Sollux went close to him and one started to stroke his bulge while another licked the head. The last Sollux was kissing his body and licking Tavros’s nipples that cause Tavros to come a bit into one of the Solluxes face.

            The session went on for hours with Tavros almost losing his voice over time. His own ass cheeks went sore from all of the rigorous anal, he couldn’t even feel his legs anymore, and his own jaw was sore from sucking all five of the Solluxes bulges. As they let him down on the floor, Tavros could feel his ass leaking out copious amounts of yellow cum from the five Solluxes, while his own face was sticky from the cum that landed on his face, and his mouth was full of the sticky yellow cum he couldn’t swallow anymore.

            The five Solluxes stood in front of him and began to stroke their bulges in unison. Tavros was smiling as he saw five double-bulges in front of him and as their final load was about to come, Tavros opened his mouth ready for the last load to come on him.

            The yellow cum shot out at the same time and landed on Tavros’s face, chest, horns, hair, and mouth. The young troll was swallowing the load that landed in his mouth while he was rubbing his face and body with the cum in a euphoric state.

            However Tavros still needed to come and the five Sollux got on their knees and began to share Tavros’s bulge. They occasionally gave Tavros a quick suck and ending it with a satisfying smack of their lips. One of them slowly squeezed Tavros’s balls, one stroked his bulge, one sucked the head, and the other two licked the sides of his bulge.

            Tavros pushed them all aside as he wanted to cum on his own. He stroked his own bulge quickly, his hand and bulge wet from the Solluxes cum and spit he began to stroke it like never before. Just as he bit his lip, he came his load that landed on his already cum wet chest. A dash of brown cum on a copious amount of yellow cum.

            Tavros laid down and saw that the Solluxes laid on him or next to him. He could feel one kissing his neck, another fingering his sore asshole, two of them rubbing their bulges on his thighs, while the last one held Tavros’s bulge. Tavros himself couldn’t help but reaching for some bulges near him.

            Smiling in content, Tavros will never bother wondering what question that lead to this answer but was instead was glad of it.


End file.
